


Краткая история о жизни (и зомби)

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Для Шерлока всё происходящее – не более, чем досадная неприятность, Джон наслаждается каждой минутой, а Майкрофт совершенно не впечатлён.
Kudos: 5





	Краткая история о жизни (и зомби)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282677) by [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/pseuds/silverpard). 



[ _Из зашифрованных записей Майкрофта Холмса_ ]

Зафиксирован явный рост случаев насилия, в которых целью нападающих становятся мозги жертвы. Население Великобритании в отчаянии пытается поднять уровень IQ? Не поможет, если только жертвой не окажется Стивен Фрай. ( _Не забыть:_ приставить к Стивену Фраю охрану.)

Сообщения из лабораторий весьма тревожные. Связался с ДУ: пока ситуация не прояснится, Шерлоку запрещен доступ в морги. Мнение самого Шерлока меня мало волнует.

Крайне доволен новой нянькой для братца. Похоже, единственный человек, способный с ним справиться, наконец найден. А он даже не понял, что я причастен :)

* * *

[ _Из личного блога доктора Джона Х. Уотсона_ ]

**Кто-нибудь ещё заметил увеличение числа ходячих мертвецов?**

Или: привычка Шерлока брать работу на дом вызвала неприятные последствия.

Вы все, скорее всего, сейчас слишком заняты — громко кричите и паникуете, — но я ужасно рад, что не стал единственным, кто внезапно оказался в подобной ситуации. А ведь мы все подозревали, что это неизбежно!

Можно ли отсутствие чего-либо считать доказательством его существования? Нужно спросить Шерлока.

О неприятных последствиях: я нашёл у нас в ванной труп. Пока ты не успела спросить, Донован: нет, это не дело рук Шерлока, он его стащил из морга. Просто раньше он таскал домой только части, а теперь принёс весьма неплохо сохранившееся тело.

Причина смерти была достаточно ясна — огромная дыра в груди, но в целом это был абсолютно целый труп: уши, глаза и руки-ноги на месте. Да, я немного удивился, но после головы в холодильнике можно было ожидать чего угодно. Наверное, стоило ещё тогда упереться рогом и установить границы дозволенного. Это как с дрессировкой собак: нужно сразу убедиться, что она знает, что можно, а что нельзя, а то описанный коврик позже превратится в покусанных гостей.

Это всё, конечно, гипотетически, особенно гости. Думаете, многие желают проводить свободное время в компании Шерлока Холмса? Да, знаю, как это характеризует меня. Нет, и слышать ничего не хочу.

Короче, мертвец в ванной, в общем-то, норма для Бейкер-стрит. Но вот когда труп сел и попытался меня сожрать, сразу стало как-то не очень.

Разобрался с ним, как учили в армии, и пошёл искать Шерлока.

Разговор был примерно таким:

«Шерлок, тело, которое ты притащил домой, попыталось меня съесть».

«Это нормально».

«Нет, Шерлок, не нормально».

Иногда я за него действительно волнуюсь.

«Существует ряд веществ, способных ввести жертву в коматозное состояние…»

Я терпеливо подождал, пока до него дойдёт.

«Но причина смерти была очевидна, тогда почему?..»

Тут я изобразил некое выражение лица, ясно передающее моё недоверие к его намеренному невежеству. Или к его недостатку знаний о массовой культуре, потому что сложно поверить, чтобы хоть кто-то — даже Шерлок — не знал такие базовые вещи.

«Прекрати на меня так смотреть, Джон. И что ты сделал с этим не совсем мёртвым экземпляром?»

«Застрелил в голову, Шерлок, что же ещё?»

«Разумеется, что же ещё».

Просто попробуйте представить, как он это произнёс. У вас не получится, конечно, но попробуйте.

«Шерлок, мне кажется, ты упустил суть. Труп. Встал. И попытался меня съесть».

Он вздохнул и сказал таким тоном, будто это мне было больше всех нужно:

«Исследование?»

Почти уверен, что самым большим беспокойством Шерлока на протяжении всего нашего разговора был упущенный шанс поизучать движущийся труп. Годы работы с обычными трупами его разбаловали, и он переживал, что не успеет привыкнуть к подвижным.

«Вот и займись этим, а я прослежу, чтобы мы дожили до окончания твоих исследований».

В общем-то, вот причина, по которой я какое-то время не буду вести блог. Но вряд ли хоть кто-то ещё будет.

* * *

[ _Из зашифрованных записей Майкрофта Холмса_ ]

Среагировал недостаточно быстро и не успел предотвратить налёт на морг.

ДУ каждый день доказывает свою полезность. Рад, что Шерлок научился аккуратно пользоваться своими игрушками.

 _Не забыть_ : переместить правительство в безопасное место. Нельзя допустить повторения ситуации со встречи с Премьер-министром. К счастью, никто не смотрит новости на BBC, поэтому страна остаётся в счастливом неведении, что зам. премьера попытался сожрать их премьера не только фигурально.

* * *

ДУ сказал, что общепринятым термином считается «зомби». ШХ

Да ладно? МХ

Ты меня на семь лет старше, пора бы уже вырасти. ШХ

Прохладно. ШХ

Доктор Уотсон, я рад, что вам удалось внести разнообразие в наш диалог, но прошу передать телефон обратно Шерлоку. Майкрофт Холмс.

* * *

**От:** Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Кому:** Г. Лестрейд

 **Тема:** Прямо в бошку

Выстрелы в тело — только зря пули тратить, а вот хэдшоты работают как надо.

Подробную информацию/планы по выживанию см. в прикреплённом документе.

* * *

Помощь требуется? МХ

Нет. ШХ

Не глупи, Шерлок. Мамуля расстроится, если ты бесславно погибнешь в зубах полчищ нежити. МХ

ДУ обладает превосходными способностями к планированию в условиях так называемого «зомби-апокалипсиса». В абсолютной безопасности. ШХ

Напомни мне поднять ДУ зарплату. МХ

Ты ему не платишь. ШХ

Научись делиться, Шерлок. МХ

Нет. ШХ

* * *

**От:** Г. Лестрейд

 **Кому:** Джон Х. Уотсон

 **Тема:** Re: Прямо в бошку

Смотрю, безумие Шерлока добралось и до тебя.

Ты

Ты _развлекаешься?_

* * *

ДУ нашёл меч. Опасаюсь, что ни один объект не доживёт до начала экспериментов. ШХ

Шерлок хочет знать, оставите ли вы ему парочку игрушек. Майкрофт Холмс.

:) ДУ

* * *

_Мальчики,_

_Я не вернусь, пока у вас в спальне привязано это существо. В самом деле, Шерлок, если бы я знала, что ты так отреагируешь, то, конечно, позволила бы тебе оставить череп — он по крайней мере не стонет._ _Джон, я испекла вам булочки, они на столе. Взяла обычные тарелки, так что не беспокойтесь, если на фарфор попадёт кровь._

_С любовью,_

_Миссис Хадсон_

* * *

Миссис Хадсон печёт божественные булочки. Как там твоя диета? ШХ

Никак в толк не возьму, как ДУ тебя терпит. МХ

Мои братские чувства ранены. ШХ

Есть прогресс по вторжению зомби? ШХ

Не драматизируй, Шерлок, это всего лишь небольшое нашествие. МХ

Есть прогресс по нашествию зомби? ШХ

* * *

[ _Из зашифрованных записей Майкрофта Холмса_ ]

Братец совершенно невыносим. Жалею, что в детстве не продал его цыганам.

Учёные делают успехи касательно зомби. ДУ делает куда большие успехи.

 _Не забыть:_ открыть ДУ счет в швейцарском банке, когда позволит состояние мировой экономики. Может занять некоторое время, т.к. зомби признаны пандемией. Реакцию человечества уже окрестили «Великой паникой».

В горе и отчаянии касательно ужасающей тупости большинства представителей человеческой расы. Возможно, стоит приостановить внедрение протоколов «День Z», пока нежить немного не проредит это бездумное стадо.

Сначала необходимо проверить запасы чая.

* * *

**От:** С. Донован

 **Кому:** Дж. Андерсон

 **Тема:** Fwd: Прямо в бошку

Не могу поверить, что считала его нормальным.

* * *

**От:** Дж. Андерсон

 **Кому:** С. Донован

 **Тема:** Re: Fwd: Прямо в бошку

Что я тебе говорил, два сапога пара.

Тяжёлый день?

* * *

**От:** С. Донован

 **Кому:** Дж. Андерсон

 **Тема:** Re: Re: Fwd: Прямо в бошку

Мы потеряли Грегсона. Я забила зомби дубинкой до смерти. Теперь не могу отстирать униформу от крови, а наше доблестное начальство трясётся над каждым лишним фунтом сильнее, чем над здоровьем собственных задниц, и по-любому заставит меня расплачиваться, как только всё нормализуется.

Уверена, мы все, положа руку на сердце, знаем, что во всём виноват фрик.

* * *

[ _Из зашифрованных записей Майкрофта Холмса_ ]

По всей видимости, ни один из моих агентов не в состоянии заварить чай в соответствии со спецификациями ISO 3103. Не могу понять, зачем вообще было нужно продвигать в Евросоюз этот закон, если мои собственные сотрудники не могут придерживаться стандарта?

Планы «Дня Z» под буквами A, W и Q обсуждаются правительством. Не важно, что они решат, я уже привёл их все в действие.

Касаемо пандемии за пределами Королевства: буду решать этот вопрос после того, как все агенты пройдут обязательный учебный курс по завариванию качественного чая. Цитируя Её Величество: я совершенно не в восторге от всей этой херни.

* * *

**От:** Г. Лестрейд

 **Кому:** Все департаменты

 **Тема:** Re: Дальнейшее обучение

Внимательно изучите прикреплённую видеозапись и, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня повторять дважды.

[выдержка из руководствопоубийствузомби.wma]

— Если вы из групп перехвата, то практикуйте выстрелы в голову. Практикуйтесь постоянно.

— Если вы _не_ из групп перехвата, то прекратите переть у них оружие, вы только мешаете. Пистолет поможет только тогда, когда вы умеете им пользоваться. Попасть в движущуюся цель куда сложнее, чем показывают в кино, а попасть в голову движущейся цели без специализированной подготовки — практически невозможно и пустая трата боеприпасов.

— Звук выстрела привлечёт ещё больше любителей пожевать мозги, так что если не умеете раз за разом попадать в голову, то даже не пытайтесь начинать.

— Вместо этого попробуйте использовать лом. Знаю, скучно, не круто, зато практично. Хороший вес, охват и…

«Джон! Похоже, в отсутствие человека поблизости подопытный образец способен довольствоваться любым живым существом!»

— Ты хочешь сказать, что только что пожертвовал Билли?

«Нет. Может быть. Да.»

— Окей. Ладно. Что ж, как вы наверняка услышали, они нападают на любых живых существ, но предпочитают всё равно людей, так что не думайте, что сможете использовать своих питомцев в качестве приманки. Вернёмся к оружию…

* * *

Нужна новая собака. ШХ

Могу я поинтересоваться, что случилось со старой? МХ

Износилась. ШХ

Собака — это не мягкая игрушка, которая может «износиться». МХ

Осмелюсь не согласиться. ШХ

С вашей прошлой собакой всё должно быть в порядке. МХ

ДУ говорит, ты поймёшь: Билли схомячили зомби. ШХ

Шерлок, какая преступная небрежность с твоей стороны. МХ

Отправляю новую собаку с агентом 3463. Постарайся не сломать и эту тоже. МХ

* * *

**От:** ШХ

 **Кому:** М

 **Тема:** Физиология, адаптивность, методы уничтожения и другие интересные факты

[прикреплённый документ]

P.S. По предложению ДУ, использую нового пса в качестве детектора зомби, а не приманки/объекта для исследования. Назвал его Гладстон.

* * *

**От:** М

 **Кому:** ШХ

 **Тема:** Re: Физиология, адаптивность, методы уничтожения и другие интересные факты

Выводы в докладе согласуются с исследованиями моих людей.

P.S. Ни капли не заинтересован.

P.P.S Имя «Гладстон» не подходит кокер-спаниэлю. Бульдогу — да. В лучшем случае мастиффу. Руководствуйся здравым смыслом или, что лучше, проконсультируйся с ДУ, прежде чем попытаться ещё раз.

* * *

[ _Из зашифрованных записей Майкрофта Холмса_ ]

Обеспокоен преданностью братом науке. Доклад нездорово детализирован. Несомненно, подвергал себя неоправданному риску, пока ДУ не было поблизости.

Во время прогулки был вынужден ткнуть концом зонта в глаз некоему несчастному стонущему субъекту. Не в восторге; для дел подобного рода у меня есть сотрудники.

Потребуется целая вечность, чтобы должным образом всё очистить и продезинфицировать, но я не желаю терять такой замечательный и красивый зонт. Приказал провинившемуся агенту поправить столь безотрадно сложившееся положение дел.

* * *

Ушёл убивать зомби и ~~обносить продуктовые~~ купить еды.

Спальня нуждается в уборке. Не обращайте внимание на Шерлока, он просто капризничает — нет смысла терпеть беспорядок, всё равно испытуемых больше не будет.

Спасибо.

~ Джон

_Я вам не экономка, дорогуша._

* * *

Пса теперь зовут Дизраэли. ШХ

Я забыл упомянуть, что собака женского пола? МХ

Но её уже приучили откликаться на Дизраэли. ШХ

Или Диззи, если ты ДУ. ШХ

Прозвучало так ужасающе по-домашнему, что я временно потерял дар речи. МХ

Жаль, что продлилось это недолго. ШХ

Буду рад, когда «зомби-апокалипсис» завершится, и я наконец смогу вернуться к раскрытию преступлений. ШХ

Это не сделает тебя менее семейным человеком. Мамуля будет в восторге. Празднуя истребление зомби, никто и внимания не обратит, как это зовётся — гражданское партнёрство или однополый брак. МХ

Женат на работе. Не думаю, что Мамуля одобряет двоежёнство. ШХ

Нельзя быть женатым на концепции безбрачия. К тому же, ты сейчас безработный. МХ

Не подписывал никакие документы о разводе. ШХ

Вышлю сию секунду. МХ

Будь серьёзнее. ШХ

Я очень серьёзен. МХ

Нашествие зомби логически намного выше в списке приоритетов. ШХ

В списке моих приоритетов твоё благополучие и счастье всегда на первом месте. МХ

Научу Дизраэли атаковать тебя без предупреждения. ШХ

* * *

**От:** Г. Лестрейд

 **Кому:** Все департаменты

 **Тема:** Re: Fwd: Скоординированные планы атаки

По всем признакам, это пришло из правительства, дамы и господа, так что не будем слишком оптимистичными.

* * *

Неверно. ШХ

А я ведь почти отвык получать такие сообщения. В чём я неправ на этот раз? Лестрейд

Стоит быть оптимистичным. Доказано, что это немного повышает шансы на выживание. ШХ

Я думал, тебе это всё нравится? Лестрейд

Джону нравится. Я жажду возобновления нормальных условий работы. Зомби не слишком интересны. ШХ

Невероятно. Лестрейд

Что? ШХ

Спроси Джона. Я не нанимался учить тебя человечности. Лестрейд

Джон тоже не нанимался. ШХ

Очевидно. Если бы он действительно пытался, я бы сейчас не видел перед глазами сообщения, подтверждающие его полный провал. Лестрейд

* * *

[ _Из зашифрованных записей Майкрофта Холмса_ ]

Все агенты способны заварить приемлемый стандартный чай. Можно вернуться к протоколам «Дня Z».

Жаль, что в таком бардаке может больше никогда не представиться нужная психологическая обстановка для отправки на Бейкер-стрит документов по гражданскому партнёрству.

 _Не забыть:_ приготовить все бумаги по г.п. к подписанию. На всякий случай.

**Author's Note:**

> Гладстон и Дизраэли — британские премьер-министры, а ISO 3103 — реально существующий стандарт заваривания чая :)


End file.
